cheatdevicefandomcom-20200213-history
LCS IDs
Vehicle IDs You cannot drive the bikes, the game will crash. You can, however try to push a bike into a garage, which will then fix it 130 DEIMOS SP 131 LANDSTALKER 132 IDAHO 133 STINGER 134 LINERUNNER 135 PERENIAL 136 SENTINAL 137 PATRIOT 138 FIRETRUCK 139 TRASHMASTER 140 STRETCH 141 MANANA 142 INFERNUS 143 BLISTA 144 PONY 145 MULE 146 CHEETAH 147 AMBULAN 148 FBI CRUISER 149 MOONBEAM 150 ESPERANTO 151 TAXI (slim style taxi) 152 KURUMA 153 BOBCAT 154 MR WHOOPEE 155 BF INJECTION 156 HEARSE 157 POLICE CAR 158 ENFORCER 159 SECURICAR 160 BANSHEE 161 BUS 162 RHINO 163 BARRACKS OL 164 DODO 165 COACH 166 CABBIE (fat wobbly style taxi) 167 STALLION 168 RUMPO 169 RCBANDT 170 TRIAD FISH VAN 171 MR WONGS 172 LEONE SENTINEL 172 YARDIE LOBO 174 YAKUZA STINGER 175 DIABLO STALLION 176 CARTEL CRUISER 177 HOODS RUMP XL 178 PANLANTIC 179 FLATBED 180 YANKEE 181 BICKEL'76 (the red taxi you get for doing taxi missions) 182 TOYZ 183 CAMPAIGN RUMPO 184 BALLOTVAN 185 HELLENBACH GT 186 PHOBOS VT 187 V8 GHOST 188 BARRACKS OL (same as 163 BARRACKS) 189 THUNDER-ROD 190 SINDACCO ARGENTO 191 FORELLI EXSESS 199 tiny invisible heli 202 ANGEL *CRASH* 203 PIZZABO *CRASH* 204 NOODLBO *CRASH* 205 PCJ600 *CRASH* 206 FAGGIO *CRASH* 207 FREEWAY *CRASH* 208 ANGEL2 *CRASH* 209 SANCHEZ2 *CRASH* 210 SANCHEZ *CRASH* 211 RCCOBLI 212 RCRAIDE 213 HUNTER 214 MAVERIC 215 POLICE MAVERIC 216 VC NEWS MAVERIC Ped IDs 0 = toni 1 = police officer 2 = swat guy 3 = fbi task force guy 4 = army guy 5 = guy in green uniform 6 = firefighter 7 = guy in grey shirt and hat and brown pants 8 = (crash) 9 = taxi driver 10 = pimp 11 = black guy in blue and brown coat 12 = guy with black knit hat, blue jeanes jacket and green pants 13 = blading white guy in grey suit 14 = black guy with white R* logo baseball cap 15 = big redheaded guy with light blue striped shirt 16 = big black guy in tan jacket and white baseball cap 17 = lady with black hair in white shirt and blue pants 18 = lady in green jersey and baseball cap 19 = lady with black hair in black business dress with white collar 20 = fat black woman with purple clothes 21 = fat short woman with white shirt 22 = black hooker with afro 23 = hooker with red skirt and short coat 24 = black guy with black knit hat 25 = old guy in brown suit 26 = old guy with hat 27 = black lady 28 = old thin guy with brown coat and grey hat 29 = fat ugly guy 30 = old lady 31 = fat ugly lady with yellow shirt 32 = old guy with red shirt and suspenders 33 = old guy with old time hat and brown suit 34 = old woman with white shirt and blue dress 35 = woman with orange shirt 36 = white guy with black coat 37 = black guy with blue shirt and same coat as the last guy 38 = old bum with brown coat 39 = old bum 40 = guy with blue shirt and hat 41 = big black guy with blue coat and hat 42 = businessman in blue suit 43 = businessman with coat 44 = guy in overcoat 45 = lady in office attire 46 = woman in cream color overcoat 47 = secretary 48 = car salesman 49 = businesswoman in brown suit 50 = man with yellow uniform 51 = lady with yellow uniform 52 = guy with cocks team jacket and hat on backwards 53 = guy with cocks team jacket and hat 54 = lady with cocks team jacket and hat 55 = white guy with green and white uniform 56 = black woman with green and white uniform 57 = construction worker with orange and yellow vest 58 = black construction worker 59 = lady with blue overcoat and white shopping bags 60 = old lady with blue shopping bags and hat 61 = short girl in short pants with shopping bags 62 = guy in trenchcoat 63 = librarian woman with glasses 64 = old guy with hat 65 = woman with red hat 66 = political rally man in suit with red prize ribon and goofy red white and blue hat 67 = political rally woman in blue pants suit with red prize ribon on pocket 68 = assassin guy in black with black gloves, no hat 79 = guy in dark suit 80 = men in black assassin guy with goatee, dark suit, dark glasses, black gloves 81 = asian guy in blue running suit with dark glasses 82 = asian guy in blue running suit 83 = asian guy with red coat and red hat 84 = tall guy with red plaid shirt and brown pants 85 = asian badguy in dark blue suit with dark glasses 86 = asian businessman in blue suit 87 = yardie with yellow swimming goggles on head wearing red, yellow, blue and green 88 = yardie with green k-jah radio tshirt 89 = mexican badguy with gold cross chain, red shirt and brown coat 90 = mexican badguy with gold chain, blue shirt and brown coat 91 = black guy with red hoody 92 = black guy with red baseball hat 93 = fat tough guy with purple shirt and grey pants 94 = fat tough guy with receeding hairline 95 = big guy with yellow sunglasses 96 = big guy with brown coat 97 = undercover cop with white pants 98 = undercover cop with dark sunglasses black shirt and grey suit, badge around neck 99 = undercover cop in tshirt with goatee, badge around neck 100 = black undercover cop with white gilligan hat and police badge in pocket 101 = balding undercover cop with blue shirt and badge in pocket 102 = undercover cop in brown suit with badge around neck 103 = guy in white shirt and pants and tan short sleeve coat 104 = guy with dark glasses, black shirt, grey suit Object IDs ...............0x000................ 0000-0007: nothing 0008: (CRASH) 0009-0028: nothing 0055: nothing 00B5: nothing 00D0-00D5: nothing 00FE: (CRASH) 00FF: (CRASH) ...............0x100................ all found 0100 (CRASH) 0101 (CRASH) 0102 Mobile phone 0103 brass knuckles 0104 chisel 0105 hockey club 0106 police bat 0107 butchers knife 0108 baseball bat 0109 different axe 010a axe 010b shorter sword 010c sword 010d chainsaw 010e hand grenade 010f teargas 0110 Molotov 0111 rocket thinghy 0112 handgun 0113 colt? 0114 AK thinghy I think 0115 normal shotgun 0116 different shotgun 0117 shotgun 0118 some weapon 0119 an uzi 011a different uzi 011b a third uzi 011c fourth uzi 011d sniper rifle 011e newer looking sniper 011f rocket launcher 0120 flame thrower 0121 looks kinda like a mini gun 0122 looks like the bottom part of a mini gun 0123 remote detonator 0124 photo camera 0125 extremely small object 0126 looks like the middle or something of a mini gun 0127 (CRASH) 0128 (CRASH) 0129 (CRASH) 012a (CRASH) 012b nothing/crash 012c nothing 012d HUGE RED THING (boat maybe?) 012e Very top of lift bridge (crane) 0130 nothing 0131 massive piece of bridgedeck 0132-0139 nothing 013a massive piece of bridgedeck 013b section of subway tunnel - straight 013c section of subway tunnel - curved turn 013d section of subway tunnel - steep hill 013e (crash) 013f section of subway tunnel - short curved turn 0140 section of subway tunnel - steep hill 0141 section of subway tunnel - slight hill 0142 section of subway tunnel - short straight 0142 section of subway tunnel - short straight 0143 section of subway tunnel - hill, levels out on both ends 0144 section of subway tunnel - straight 0145 section of subway tunnel - short straight 0146 section of subway tunnel - straight 0147 section of subway tunnel - short hill 0148-0162 nothing 0163 (CRASH) 0164-016A nothing 016b road 016c-017a nothing 017b road with three yellow sqaures 017c-0186 nothing 0187 section of subway tunnel - with a station opening on the side 0188 section of subway tunnel - with a station opening on the side 0189 section of subway tunnel - with openings on both sides 018a section of subway tunnel - with a station opening on the side 018b-0198 nothing 0199-019e crash 019f-01a7 nothing 01a8 grey metal garage door 01a9-01b6 nothing 01b7 red metal garage door 01b8-01be nothing 01bf dark green wall, good construction material 01c0 green wall (same as 01bf) 01c1-01c2 nothing 01c3 silver metal door 01c4 silver metal door 01c5-01d4 nothing 01d5-01da crash 01db-01dd nothing 01de wide rolling security gate with keep out signs 01df nothing 01e0 tall security gate with keep out signs 01e1 nothing 01e2 nothing 01e3 nothing 01e4 wide rolling security gate with security camera signs 01e5 nothing 01e6 tunnel shafting in progress with wooden thing attached 01e7-01e9 nothing 01ea warning closed to traffic with 5 road blocks (? for bridge) 01eb-01ed nothing 01ee metal railing, like on the median of the road in front of airport 01ef metal railing 01f0 smaller metal railing 01f1 long metal railing 01f2 chainlink fence 01f3 chainlink fence with barbed wire on top 01f4-01f8 nothing 01f9-01ff nothing ...............0x200................all found 0200: nothing 0201: nothing 0202: red door 0203: nothing 0204: a huge blue metal garage door (about 4 cars wide) 0206: briefcase 0207: buoy 0208: gta3 style hidden package 0209: fire hydrant 020a: money 020b: a bomb with a red light (or something like that) 020c: a wooden box 020d: a door (old objects also sticks with it if you change to this one) 020e: nothing 020f: a lamp for outdoors with a powerful light 0210: a door 0211: a garage door 0212: a different garage door (old objects also sticks with it if you change to this one) 0213: telephone 0214: rusty fuel can thinghy (old objects also sticks with it if you change to this one) 0215: brown fuel tank thinghy 0216: wood planks thing (old objects also sticks with it if you change to this one) 0217: smaller box 0218: box 0219: red coal can thinghy 021A: lamp post (old objects also sticks with it if you change to this one) 021B: wooden box 021C: explosive barrel (red) 021D: different lamppost (old objects also sticks with it if you change to this one) 021E: red fuel can thing with a thinghy on top 021F: rusty trashcan 0220: container 0221: small sawhorse type roadblock 0222: bus sign or something (old objects also sticks with it if you change to this one) 0223: half open box (old objects also sticks with it if you change to this one) 0224: lamppost (old objects also sticks with it if you change to this one) 0225: lamppost (old objects also sticks with it if you change to this one) 0226: no parkikng sign 0227: phone sign 0228: trashcan 0229: a invisible object 022a: a large wicker basket full of something red 022b: a buoy with a handle 022c: a cone (old objects also sticks with it if you change to this one) 022d: information pickup (old objects also sticks with it if you change to this one) 022e: health pickup 022f: adrenaline pickup 0230: grey thinghy 0231: a package of somesort 0232: a stack of papers 0233: a broken part of asphalt (maybe) 0234: a smaller broken piece of asphalt 0235: a door or somthing 0236: a door or somthing 0237: a HUGE buoy 0238: a half window screen 0239: dark green wall with a door hole in it, good construction material 023a: a green door 023b: gas pump 023c: nothing 023d: nothing 023e: door 023f: police bribe 0240: a black thing 0241: nothing 0242: a dark thingh 0243: nothing 0244: roadblock gate thingh(old objects also sticks with it if you change to this one) 0245: bomb 0246: a large window (old objects also sticks with it if you change to this one) 0247: an unused pickup (of a video camera) 0248: rampage pickup - A rampage pickup can not be moved. You can change it's texture but it willl still play as a rampage. 0249: fish 024A: a traffic light 024B: armor pickup 024C: nothing 024D: metal pole 024E: top of a traffic light 024F: top of a raffic ligh (opposite way) 0250: top of one light traffic light 0251: mummy 0252: nothing 0253: nothing 0254: light post (old) 0255: blue post office box or garbage can (old) 0256: news paper dispenser 0257: park bench (old) 0258: large rectangular basket with hay in it 0259: red rectangular thing (?news) (old) 025a: fish stand (red) 025b: bench with umbrella (old) 025c: espresso 2 go stand 025d: light with two stands on it like -> /\ 025e: punk noodles stand 025f: fish stand (red and grey) 0260: nothing 0261: another streetlight thing 0262-0265: nothing 0266: crash 0267: crash 0268: tree 0269: huge tree 026a: large tree 026b: large tree 026c: thinner small tree 026d: thinner small tree 026e: thinner small tree with metal fencing around it 026f: thinner taller tree with metal fencing around it 0270: large tree 0271: medium tree 0272: medium tree planted in wooden box 0273: medium tree planted in wooden box 0274-027b: nothing 027c: huge tree 027d: thinner taller tree with metal fencing around it 027e: nothing 027f-02ff: nothing ...............0x300................all found 0300-0368 nothing 0369 grey metal garage door 036a-9a nothing 039b door 039c-039f nothing 03a0 regular garage door 03a1-e4 nothing 03e5 regular garage door 03e6-03ff nothing ...............0x400................62 values missing 0400-0420 nothing 0421-0436 nothing 0437 (CRASH) 0438-0446 nothing 0447 Super thin blue garage door 0448-0453 nothing 0454 (CRASH) 0455 nothing 0456 (CRASH) 0457-045b nothing 045c Faded blue garage door 045d-0492 nothing 0493 (CRASH) 0494 - 04C3 nothing 04C4 - Plate thinghy. yellow and black lines at the sides (unsolid) 04C5-04D9 nothing 04DA: (CRASH) 04DB-04F5: nothing 04F6-04FF (CRASH) ...............0x500................ 0500-0502: (CRASH) 0518: (CRASH) 052D: (CRASH) ...............0x600................ 0600-063d: nothing 063e: Red garage door 063f: Red garage door 0640: wide Red garage door 0641: wider Red garage door 0642: Red garage door 0643: wider Red garage door 0644: red garage door 0645-0655: nothing 0656: Red garage door 0657-0660: nothing 0661: red garage door 0662-06ad: nothing/crash 06ae: portland garage door 06af:nothing 06b0: portland garage door 06b1-06ff: nothing/crash ...............0x700................ 0700-07FF:nothing/crash ...............0x800................ 081B: nothing 0825: nothing 082b: red garage door 083B: nothing 0842: grey garagedoor 084b: garage door 084c: container 08EA-08EF: nothing 08F0: nothing. but makes everything shake if you don't move. 08F1-08F4: nothing ...............0x900................ 0900-0902: (CRASH) 090E: (CRASH) 0910-0921: nothing 0937-0938:nothing 0945-0947: nothing 0980-0985: nothing 0986-0987: (CRASH) 0988-099A: nothing 09D8-09EF: nothing 09F0: square grey plate (|_|) 09F1: larger grey plate (|__|) 09F2-09f7: nothing 09F8: same as 09F9 with white paper under bodies 09F9: 3 dead people (from mission?) 09FA-09FF: nothing ...............0xA00................ 0A00: nothing 0A01: (CRASH) 0A10-0AA1: nothing ...............0xB00................ 0B00-0B0D nothing 0B0E (CRASH) 0B0F-0B12 nothing OB13 (CRASH) 0B14-0B18 nothing 0B19 (CRASH) 0B1A and 0B1B nothing 0B1C (CRASH) 0B1D-0B24 nothing 0B25 (CRASH) 0B26-0B2A nothing 0B2B (CRASH) 0B2C-0B39 nothing 0B3A (CRASH) 0B3B-0B3F nothing 0B40 (CRASH) 0B41-0B49 nothing 0B4A (CRASH) 0B4B-0B50 nothing 0B51 (CRASH) 0B52-0B5B nothing 0B5C (CRASH) 0B5D-0B63 nothing 0B64 (CRASH) 0B65-0B71 nothing 0B72 (CRASH) 0B73-0B76 nothing 0B77 (CRASH) 0B78-0B7B nothing 0B7C (CRASH) 0B7D-0B81 nothng 0B82 (CRASH) 0B83-0B91 nothing 0B91 (CRASH) oB92-0BA5 nothing oBA6 (CRASH) 0BA7-0BB5 nothing 0BB6 (CRASH) 0BB7-0BC4 nothing 0BC5 (CRASH) 0BC6-0BD5 nothing 0BD6 blue garage door (square) 0BD7-0BF0 nothing 0Bf1 (CRASH) 0BF2-0BF4 nothing 0BF5 skiny blue garage door 0BF6-0BFC nothing 0BFD (CRASH) 0BFE, 0BFF nothing ...............0xC00................ 0cd1 watertank or somthing 0cd7-0cdb black rectangle breakable glass (all fifferent sizes) ...............0xD00................ 0d00-0d09 nothing 0d0a wooden door 0d0b-0d11 nothing 0d12 Large metal poles formed as a soccer goal 0d13-0d19 nothing 0d1a large regular garage door 0d1b-0d1d nothing 0d1e telephone pole 0d1f-0d25 nothing 0d26-0d2A (CRASH) 0d2f, 0d30 (CRASH) 0d3e (CRASH) 0d40 (CRASH) 0d52 (CRASH) 0d67 (CRASH) 0d77 (CRASH) 0d90 (CRASH) 0da2 (CRASH) 0dab (CRASH) 0dac-0db5 nothing 0db6 old burnt out car 0db7 burnt bus 0db8-0dbf nothing 0dc0 tall lamppost 0dc1-0dd5 nothing 0dd6 car crusher 0dd7 nothing 0dd8,0dd9 (CRASH) 0de0 (CRASH) 0dee (CRASH) 0df3 (CRASH) ...............0xE00................all found 0e00-0e0f crash 0e10-0e4c nothing 0e4d nothing(?) 0e4e fence 0e4f fence 0e50 nothing 0e51-0e56 crash 0e57-0e63 not tested (assumed crash) (0e59 is crash) 0e64 crash 0e65-0e7c nothing 0e7d crash 0e7e-0e92 nothing 0e93 crash 0e94-0e9b nothing 0e9c crash 0e9d nothing 0e9e-0ea5 crash 0ea6-0ea8 nothing 0ea9 dollar sign pickup 0eaa-0eaf nothing 0eb0 spike strip 0eb1-0eca nothing 0ecb-0ecf black rectangle (?table top) 0ed0 black sign 0ed1 nothing 0ed2 rusted barrel with wood in it 0ed3 black sign 0ed4 nothing 0ed5 t-shirt pickup 0ed6 black ramp 0ed7 gate 0ed8 window with papers on it 0ed9 nothing 0eda bomb with keypad 0edb nothing 0edc section of bridgedeck from ssv liftbridge 0edd-0ede nothing 0edf very tall lift cable from ssv liftbridge 0ee0 nothing 0ee1 bunch of horizontal poles 0ee2 forest of vertical poles 0ee3 red net (?) 0ee4 bunch of horizontal poles 0ee5-0ef0 nothing 0ef1 red net thingh 0ef2 bunch of horizontal poles 0ef3-0ef6 nothing 0ef7 road from a bridge, with a hole in the middle 0ef8 nothing 0ef9 (CRASH) 0efa horizontal poles 0efb blue wires 0efc-0efe nothing 0eff door with a round window ...............0xF00................ 0f00 bridge road block 0f01 large blue "tunnel shafting in progress" road block walls, good construction material 0f02 nothing 0f03 a folder(?) with the writing TOP SECRET on it 0f04 a small paper 0f05 red house pickup 0f06 green house pickup 0f07 explosion pick up (or somthing) 0f08 nothing 0f09 blue '+' pickup 0f0a blue '?' pickup 0f0b-0f16 nothing 0f17 blue door 0f18,0f19 nothing 0f1a wood door 0f1b-0f24 nothing 0f25 ramp 0f26-0f2a nothing 0f2b save CD 0f2c-0f33 nothing 0f34 voting ballots 0f35 ballot printing machine 0f36 table 0f37 smaller piece of blue "tunnel shafting in progress" road block walls 0f38,0f39 nothing 0f3a (CRASH) 0f4c (CRASH) 0f4F (CRASH) 0f50-0f73 nothing 0f74 radio 0f75 box of pizza 0f76 punk noodles 0f77-0f8a nothing 0f8b inside of a room, dinner table and one blue and white striped wall 0f8c small red spot (?blood) 0f90-0f93 single wooden boards 0f94 nothing 0f95 inside of a room, wood plank floor, red rug, small kitchen area, window looking out at brick wall 0f96 inside of a room, bear skin rug and one green striped wall 0f97 inside of a room, boarded up window and matress on floor, grey walls 0f98 inside of a room, tv and black sofa, one rust colored wall 0f99 inside of a room, bed, small table with chairs around it, one brick wall, wood floor 0f9a inside of a room, looks like pimp room with all red velvet and zeebra skin rug 0f9b inside of a room, basement with stairs, cement floor, brick walls, exposed light bulb 0f9c nothing 0f9d nothing 0f9e red car pickup 0f9f green car pickup 0fa0: nothing 0fa1 rock star duffel bag 0fa2 cooking pot 0fa3 rock star duffel bag 0fa5 car lot portable trailer office with blue flag rope 0fa8 same trailer office with red flag rope 0faa container (gold/yellow) (4 sides) 0fab,0fac short wooden wall 0fad: nothing 0fae open breifcase 0faf split fence 0fb0 fence 0fb1 fence 0fb2 keep out fence 0fb3 blue flag in blue bucket 0fb4 red flag in red bucket 0fb5 small white candle 0fb7 saw blade 0fb8 meat 0fb9-0fbb: nothing 0fbc tnt with timer 0fbd newspaper 0fbe business jet (plane) with hatch open 0fbf-0fc3: nothing 0fc4 lcpd road block 0fc5 blue door 0fc6-0fd4:nothing 0fd5 wooden door 0fde: business jet (plane) with hatch closed 0fdf-0fe8: nothing 0fe9 package 0fea punk noodle packages 0feb-0ff5: nothing 0ff6 inside of salvatore's office (cutscene) 0ff7 bird and window 0ff8-0fff nothing ...............1000................ 1001: nothing 1002: gate with curved top 1003: gate with curved bottom 1004: leather chair 1005-1015: CRASH ...............1100................ 1101-1107: (CRASH) ...............1200................ 1202: (CRASH) ...............1300................ 1313: (CRASH) ...............2200................ 2218: (CRASH) ...............5200................ 5218: (CRASH) ...............C200................ C218: (CRASH) ...............FF00................ FFFF: (CRASH) Category:LCS Info